Armitage Hux, a Star Wars story
by soldierbarnes
Summary: Vous connaissez cet homme sous le nom du Général Hux, leader incontesté du Premier Ordre. En revanche, vous ignorez tout de son passé n'est-ce pas ? Et bien laissez-vous guider par mes mots, et prenez garde car vous ne sortirez peut être pas tout à fait indemne de ce voyage dans une galaxie lointaine...très lointaine.
1. Prologue

Prologue

L'étoile noire n'est plus, une faille habilement dissimulée à permit aux Rebelles de remporter la victoire !

Blessé au plus profond de son âme l'Empire tente de se remettre de la défaite infligée par les Rebelles ainsi que de la perte d'un homme de valeur, le Grand Moff Tarkin.

Pendant ce temps les héros de la rébellions, confiants et exaltés par cette victoire, se préparent à une riposte impériale.


	2. Chapitre 1

La nouvelle venait de tomber, l'étoile Noire de l'Empereur était détruite. Partout dans la galaxie les citoyens impériaux s'inquiétaient de constater que la vermine rebelle représentait une véritable menace en fin de compte. Pourtant l'Empire semblait tout puissant et à l'abri de ce genre d'incidents, c'était ce que la propagande laissait croire aux citoyens; les officiers eux-mêmes en étaient persuadés. Et ce soir serait marqué à jamais du sacrifice et du sang versé par les millions de victimes présentes sur la station spatiale de combat.

Face à son bureau, le commandant de l'Académie impériale d'Arkanis, Brendol Hux avait le visage bas et les yeux rougis, ses deux mains imposantes reposant sur le duracier de son bureau noir. Lui comme des millions d'autres dans la galaxie avait été informé de la défaite impériale et de la mort du Grand Moff Tarkin, le plus respecté et influent dirigeant de l'Empire. En son fort intérieur il savait qu'un jour les rebelles allaient payer pour cette humiliations et pour les millions de morts; la haine s'insinuait dans son cœur aussi rapidement que le venin d'un Kouhun s'infiltrait dans les veines de ses cibles. En tant que directeur de l'Académie impériale il pouvait et avait tout intérêt à apporter sa contribution à l'Empire, le faire devenir encore plus fort. Pour cela il entraînerait les soldats encore plus durement qu'actuellement, il fallait en faire des machines de guerre, des machines à tuer.

Ces terroristes ne devaient pas prendre cette victoire éphémère pour acquise, ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux et organisés que l'Empire Galactique; ils ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec la puissance de l'Empereur Palpatine et cela était rassurant pour tous les impériaux, en tout cas Brendol essayait de s'en convaincre depuis qu'il avait apprit la mauvaise nouvelle. Dans ces heures troublées c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, continuer à avoir foi en l'Empereur et avoir une pensée pour les disparus ce soir. En effet il devait essayer de garder la tête froide et ne pas se laisser abattre par les événements, mais plus les minutes passaient et plus la liste des disparus dans l'attaque s'allongeaient. Il prit alors la décision de stopper les entraînements des cadets pour ce soir pour les laisser se recueillir, il l'annonça au moyen d'une holovidéo, diffusée en direct dans tous les points stratégiques du lieu.

" Recrues et professeurs, nous savons tous ce qu'il s'est passé au dessus de Yavin IV ce soir. Je n'ai aucun doute que bon nombre d'entre vous avaient des amis, des proches sur l'étoile noire et par conséquent j'ai pris la décision de suspendre vos entraînements pour la soirée afin de vous laisser vous remettre de vos émotions. Gardez foi en l'Empereur et en notre Empire et par dessus-tout soutenez vous...fin de transmission. "

Un long soupir se fit entendre dans le bureau de l'officier alors que la transmission s'achevait, la lumière bleue qui éclairait le visage de l'homme pendant qu'il prononçait son annonce avait disparue en plongeant le bureau dans la semi-pénombre, le jour déclinait à l'horizon à présent, derrière les somptueuses montagnes de la planète Arkanis, ses derniers rayons projetant une lumière orangée dans le bureau aux meubles sombres du Commandant. Sur l'écran posé sur son bureau la liste des victimes continuaient de s'allonger...il reconnaissait de temps à autre des noms familiers, d'anciens camarades qu'il avait perdu de vue...la galaxie était immense.

Rien ne servait de rester dans ce bureau à se morfondre, il décidait alors de quitter ce lieu pour aller trouver refuge dans ses appartements auprès de son épouse Eeren. Dans les couloirs qui le menait à sa destination il croisait plusieurs personnes sanglotant dans un coin, certaines avaient perdu un époux, un frère, un père, une femme ou des enfants...Il préférait ne rien voir, il tournait alors la tête et poursuivit sa route sans prêter attention au désolant spectacle qui se déroulait ici. Son regard était résolument fixé vers son objectif, le bout du couloir et ses appartements s'y trouvant c'était sans compter l'élément perturbateur de la soirée, une main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se tournait il fronçait les sourcils en reconnaissant l'une des nombreuses personnes qui travaillaient en cuisine. Il chassait cette main importune d'un revers de la sienne et la toisa d'un regard sévère, elle semblait paniquée; sa respiration était erratique, elle avait du courir pour arriver jusqu'ici. Brendol était de plus en plus intrigué, oubliant un instant son objectif il encourageait la jeune femme à lui parler.

" Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger...je ne serais pas venue si ce n'était pas urgent; c'est Mademoiselle Dana ! "

Ainsi c'était ce soir. Ce soir précisément que l'enfant se décidait à venir au monde, alors qu'une catastrophe frappait l'Empire de plein fouet. Brendol n'avait pas le temps pour ces frivolités, et alors que la servante s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole il la fit taire d'un geste de la main et déclarait.

" Qu'elle se débrouille ! Les femmes sont naturellement programmées pour enfanter, ce ne sera pas la première à mettre au monde un enfant ni la dernière. Vous n'avez qu'à l'aider ou appeler un droïde médecin que sais-je ! Et après tout il pourrait s'agir encore d'une fausse alerte. Laissez-moi tranquille cette nuit, l'Empire tout entier est en deuil.

\- Monsieur...

Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? questionna Brendol d'un ton qui semblait tout sauf amical

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, Monsieur. "

Elle s'éloignait donc dans la direction opposée d'un pas pressé, tête baissée, tandis que Hux continuait son chemin comme si de rien n'était. L'enfant qui allait naître cette nuit était le fruit d'une nuit passionnée entre Hux et Dana, une jeune cuisinière employée par l'Académie, et par le plus grand des hasard cela avait suffit pour que la jeune femme tombe enceinte. La jeune maman avait porté le bébé pendant presque huit mois, bien au chaud dans son ventre, mais vraisemblablement le petit avait décidé de découvrir le monde ce soir.

Dans un bâtiment annexe de l'Académie se trouvaient les chambres des domestiques et dans l'une d'elle la jeune Dana luttait tant bien que mal contre la douleur, se cramponnait aux coins du matelas pour se donner du courage. Personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'elle souffrirait autant, personne ne lui avait apprit comment faire pour gérer cet enfer...depuis que sa collègue était partie chercher de l'aide elle ne cessait de se répéter à voix basse " je n'y arriverait pas...".

Soudain elle fut coupée dans sa phrase alors que ses muscles se contractaient, elle poussa un cri et s'allongeait entièrement sur le matelas, les yeux fermés comme si cela pouvait atténuer son mal.

La porte s'ouvrait lentement tandis que son amie pénétrait dans la chambre, tête baissée... Elle poussait un profond soupir avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante.

" Mademoiselle...je suis désolé il...Monsieur Hux n'a pas souhaité assister à la naissance du petit. "

On pouvait deviner sans mal qu'elle venait de pleurer, sa voix était encore entrecoupée de petits sanglots incontrôlables. Elle s'approcha doucement de Dana et posa sa main sur son ventre rond pour rassurer son amie. Mais cette dernière était inconsolable, l'annonce de ce rejet de la part de Brendol lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le dos, elle en avait le souffle coupé et la gorge nouée...aucun son ne voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, elle était mortifiée et terrifiée d'affronter cette situation sans son aide. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien voulu savoir de sa grossesse mais elle espérait naïvement que, au moins pour la naissance de leur enfant, il serait présent.

" Il faut appeler un droïde médecin...

\- Plus le temps...je crois qu'il arrive..." murmurait la jeune mère en sanglotant.

Après trente minutes d'effort intenses Dana avait pu extirper elle-même son enfant d'entre ses jambes pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas immédiatement pleurer et pour cause il avait manqué d'oxygène pendant la naissance, son corps était légèrement bleuté... Sa mère ne s'en était pas immédiatement rendu compte, sa collègue avait réagit plus vite et s'était empressée de lui redonner de l'air par l'intermédiaire de sa bouche et heureusement cela fonctionnait ! Le garçon braillait à présent à plein poumon, et pour tant il semblait si petit et fragile...

Sa mère lui effleura tendrement la joue du bout de ses doigts froids et dans le même temps le nourrisson rampait le long de sa poitrine afin d'attraper un de ses seins pour se nourrir. Une fois en bouche il ne le lâchait plus pendant de longues minutes.

" Il est beau...mon garçon, mon petit garçon...

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à un prénom ?

Oui...ce sera Armitage. "

L'enfant semblait être en relativement bonne santé mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang pendant la naissance et à présent son visage semblait bien pâle. Pendant que son bébé se nourrissait elle lui caressait inlassablement le dos en lui murmurant des paroles emplies d'amour. Son amie approchait doucement sa main de la sienne et l'attrapait entre ses doigts, elle était glacée. Elle posait son autre main sur son front, froid...son amie s'endormait lentement, ses paupières se fermant sur la dernière image qu'elle verrait en quittant ce monde, son enfant.


	3. Chapitre 2

Donner la vie, depuis l'aube de l'humanité les femmes mettent au monde les enfants, dans les larmes et la souffrance jusqu'à la délivrance. Donner la vie...la mère de ce bébé avait littéralement donnée la sienne pour permettre à son petit de survivre. La jeune femme observa son amie, allongée sur son lit avec son enfant posé sur le ventre, et elle ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'en appuyant son index dans le cou de son amie elle ne sentit aucune pulsation. Elle ne respirait plus, c'était terminé...et le bébé continuait de boire au sein de sa mère, inconscient de l'état actuel des choses. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à arracher tout de suite l'enfant de sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas...pourtant il allait bien falloir qu'elle se décide à agir; ce petit avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui et cette personne ne pouvait certainement pas être son père...Brendol Hux ? Comment un monstre comme lui avait-il pu engendrer une pareille merveille ?

Le bébé gigotait doucement contre le sein de sa mère alors que sa peau devenait légèrement bleuté. Maintenant il fallait agir rapidement, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle caressait doucement le dos de l'enfant pour qu'il lâche le sein de sa mère et lorsque ce fût fait elle le prit dans ses bras en l'enveloppant dans un drap propre afin qu'il n'ait plus froid. Elle le berçait lentement en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, tout en prenant soin d'éloigner de son champ de vision le cadavre de sa mère. Les larmes ne cessaient d'affluer le long de ses joues alors qu'elle se demandait comment annoncer tout cela au Général Hux...la naissance d'un garçon illégitime et la mort de sa mère. Elle travaillait à l'Académie depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que Brendol Hux n'était pas une personne bienveillante, il ne prendrait certainement pas l'enfant avec lui pour s'en occuper. Elle baissait alors les yeux sur ce petit être minuscule, pâle comme la lune et coiffé de petits cheveux roux. Elle souriait face à cette vision adorable du petit garçon entrain de bailler et d'étirer doucement ses bras fins.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi mon petit ? " murmura-t'elle d'une voix à la fois douce et étranglée par les sanglots.

Pour toute réponse le nourrisson étendit sa main pour attraper un morceau de vêtement de la femme qui le portait dans ses bras. Un sourire attendrit s'était dessiné sur son visage puis elle s'était penchée afin d'embrasser doucement le front de son petit protégé.

Dans un tout autre bâtiment de l'Académie Brendol Hux écoutait sa femme lire, sur son datapad, les dernières nouvelles de la destruction de l'étoile noire. Il s'était installé dans un immense fauteuil rouge, un verre de vin rouge d'Alderaan entre ses doigts qu'il s'amusait à faire tanguer pour faire tourner la boisson à l'intérieur du verre. En vérité il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, ses pensées étaient tournées vers les mots échangés quelques heures plus tôt avec cette servante. Il ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette possible naissance et donc cette hypothétique nouvelle responsabilité...celle de devenir père. Sa femme avait remarqué qu'il semblait distrait...elle stoppait alors sa lecture pour observer son mari, elle déposa le datapad sur ses genoux et une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Brendol.

" Vous semblez ailleurs mon cher..." constata-t'elle pendant qu'elle effleurait délicatement du bout de ses doigts le pantalon de son époux

" C'est simplement que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que notre arme suprême ait pu être détruite par ces terroristes. " Brendol Hux avait un don inné pour les mensonges. Bien entendu sa femme n'était pas au courant que son mari lui avait été infidèle, plus d'une fois, et donc son explication lui semblait vraie. D'un geste tendre elle effleura doucement la joue de son homme en poussant un profond soupir de désespoir.

" Tout ira bien, l'Empire se relèvera plus fort encore et nous aurons notre revanche. "

Pour toute réponse il hocha brièvement la tête et termina son verre de vin avant de se lever de son fauteuil, au même instant des coups se firent entendre contre la porte. Qui osait déranger les Hux si tard ? Eeren se dirigea alors vers la porte d'un pas gracieux afin de connaître l'identité de ce visiteur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte la lumière de leur appartement éclairait le visage d'une femme, une domestique sans l'ombre d'un doute. Cependant Eeren fût étonnée de découvrir un tout petit enfant dormir au creux de ses bras. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle jugeait du regard la femme puis l'enfant, aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux de Brendol.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous amène devant moi ? " questionna-t'elle d'un ton empli de dédain, presque de dégoût.

" Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger à cette heure tardive Madame...tellement désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici..." bredouilla-t'elle, les yeux baissés et les bras tremblants

" Je reformule ma question. Que faites-vous devant chez moi avec un bébé dans vos bras ?" demanda Eeren d'une voix plus autoritaire.

" Cet enfant est le fils de Brendol Hux. " murmura-t'elle, apeurée.

En entendant ces mots Eeren fût mortifiée, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer le moindre mot pendant de longues secondes. Cet enfant n'était résolument pas le leur. Eeren était incapable de donner un descendant à son mari, elle avait été examinée par un droïde médecin quelque mois plus tôt...et pourtant ce garçon était là. Elle su immédiatement que son mari l'avait trompée, quelque chose se brisa dans son cœur...elle lui faisait confiance, elle avait fait tout son possible pour satisfaire son époux mais pourtant cela ne semblait pas avoir suffit à son bonheur. Elle serra les dents avant de se tourner vers son mari et déclara d'une voix froide.

" Je vous laisse régler ça mon cher époux. "

De rage elle bouscula la domestique pour quitter cette pièce, se réfugier quelque part loin de son infidèle de mari. La femme qui portait le nourrisson dans ses bras flancha quelque peu et se rattrapait au mur le plus proche alors que Brendol s'approchait.

" Espèce d'idiote qu'avez-vous fait !?" s'écria-t'il avant de gifler la pauvre femme, qui protégea l'enfant tant bien que mal. Sous la violence de la gifle elle tituba et se mit à sangloter.

" Frappez-moi tant que vous le voulez mais ne faites pas de mal au bébé...je vous en prie"

Elle était résignée à accepter son destin, par son geste elle avait probablement briser une famille mais cet enfant avait besoin d'un parent pour s'occuper de lui et elle ne pouvait clairement pas subvenir aux besoins primaires de ce petit. Le confier à Brendol était la pire chose à faire et pourtant il fallait s'y soustraire, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

" Je suis désolé Monsieur...je sais que j'ai agis sans réfléchir, mais ce bébé à besoin d'une famille. Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde...vous êtes le seul qui puisse l'aider."

Brendol s'approcha lentement de la domestique, qui fermait les yeux car elle s'attendait à recevoir une nouvelle gifle. Au lieu de cela il attrapait l'enfant enveloppé dans son drap pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'observer, avec autant de tendresse que s'il s'agissait d'une facture et déclara.

" Après tout, ce garçon pourrait bien être utile un jour ou l'autre. "


	4. Chapitre 3

La présence d'un troisième être humain au sein de la famille Hux avait rapidement fait le tour de l'académie impériale. Les rumeurs allaient bon train puisque beaucoup d'officiers n'étaient pas sans ignorer la stérilité de la femme de Brendol, qui bien entendu, ne pouvait lui offrir d'héritier. Personne n'osait rien dire face au directeur de l'académie mais Eeren se faisait harceler de questions concernant l'identité de la mère du garçon. Conservant sa dignité habituelle elle ne lâchait pas un seul mot et pourtant la colère bouillonnait dans ses veines, elle était partagée entre deux solutions : tout avouer aux autres pour ternir la réputation de son mari à tout jamais ou se taire pour préserver sa propre dignité.

Plusieurs jours après l'arrivée de cet enfant qui passait ses journées à réclamer à manger et pleurer elle su alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre ainsi. Du fait de sa stérilité elle était devenue amère et la vision d'un enfant au loin l'aggaçait au plus haut point alors être forcée de s'occuper de l'enfant illégitime de son mari était un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour ses frêles épaules. C'est ainsi qu'une nuit alors que son mari travaillait tard qu'elle décidait de fuir. Elle avait prit soin de se vêtir avant d'attraper sa valise pour s'enfuir loin Arkanis, loin de son infidèle de mari et loin de cet enfant qu'elle haïssait.

Lorsque Brendol rentra dans ses appartements ce soir-là il trouva l'enfant dans son berceau endormi paisiblement mais aucune trace de sa femme. Elle s'était volatilisé en emportant ses affaires. La désertion d'Ereen plongea son mari dans une profonde colère, de rage il envoya valser les draps du lit, toutes les affaires qui se trouvaient actuellement sur le bureau se retrouvèrent au sol. Il se dirigea vers une chaise pour la renverser en poussant un hurlement de haine et pour finir il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

Ce raffut avait eu raison du sommeil paisible du petit bébé allongé dans son berceau et l'avait effrayé, il s'était donc tout naturellement mit à pleurer. Ce bruit agaçait un peu plus son père, il s'approchait du berceau pour observer l'enfant qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore à celui-ci ?! "

Il poussait un profond soupir alors que le bébé ne s'arrêtait pas et Brendol n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de se préoccuper de lui. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, presque dégouté, avant de fuir loin... Se plonger dans le travail et oublier les événements de ces derniers jours, en laissant derrière lui son héritier.

Des heures s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne se préoccupe d'Armitage, seul et vulnérable dans les appartements privés de son père; pendant ce temps le bébé n'avait cessé de pleurer, la faim, la solitude et la peur étaient les principales raisons de son chagrin.

Dans le couloir menant à l'appartement de Brendol une jeune fille marchait d'un pas lent, le visage baissé et les joues tachées de larmes derrière ses long cheveux châtains. Elle s'appelait Jaessa. Elle était âgée de quinze ans. Depuis son enfance elle vivait au sein de l'académie, elle avait été enlevée de force à ses parents alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans pour servir d'esclave ici. Elle avait été assignée au nettoyage des halls puis elle avait finalement atterrit aux cuisines.

C'était dans ces circonstances qu'elle avait croisé le chemin du directeur de l'académie, Brendol. Lorsqu'elle arpentait ce couloir elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise et terrifiée, mais aujourd'hui elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Elle était terriblement perturbée par ce qu'il s'était produit une heure plus tôt alors qu'elle était en train de nettoyer le sol des cuisines. Cet événement l'avait bouleversé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et son cœur était brisé.

Soudain Jaessa se figea face à la porte des appartements de Hux lorsqu'elle entendit des cris de bébé provenant de derrière cet endroit. Elle fronçait les sourcils en se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle... Peut être que la perte de son enfant l'avait encore plus affectée qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle se mettait à entendre des pleurs de nourrisson, ils semblaient tellement réels pourtant se disait-elle alors que sa gorge se nouait. Une vague de sanglot lui fit plonger sa tête entre ses mains pour ne pas être vue avec les yeux rougis, elle pleura pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se ressaisir et d'approcher de l'endroit d'où elle entendait toujours ces pleurs d'enfants.

Elle s'approchait de plus en plus et lorsqu'elle posait la paume de sa main sur la porte en duracier elle eut l'impression que les sanglots de ce bébé, imaginaire ou non, se faisaient plus bruyants. Ses doigts fins tremblaient contre la paroi et les cris devenaient insoutenables pour cette jeune fille. Elle poussa la porte de toute ses forces et par miracle elle n'était pas fermée. Hux avait, dans sa rage, oublier de verrouiller la porte.

En entrant dans la pièce la jeune Jaessa se figea un instant au pied de la porte, le désordre de la pièce était inquiétant et pire que tout elle réalisa que les pleurs d'enfants étaient bien réels. Elle se précipitait vers le berceau et découvrit un bébé aux cheveux roux flamboyant qui pleurait en gigotant. Les larmes affluaient sur ses joues rouges, et vu son état cela faisait des heures qu'il pleurait, sans le moindre doute.

Le cœur de l'adolescente se serra alors qu'elle se penchait au dessus de l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras délicatement et le bercer pour tenter d'atténuer ses pleurs, comme elle aurait pu le faire avec son propre enfant si elle ne l'avait pas tragiquement perdu il y a quelque heures. A cette pensée les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille et elle serrait un peu plus fort cet enfant contre elle en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Le petit être se calmait peu à peu même si ces pleurs remplissaient toujours l'espace. Elle caressa doucement le sommet de son crâne du bout des doigts et soudainement elle sentit ses seins devenir plus lourd et douloureux. Elle grimaçait légèrement et par pur instinct elle soulevait son vêtement pour, peut être, essayer de nourrir ce bébé. Ce dernier attrapait sans hésiter le sein de la jeune fille et buvait avec appétit. Cela faisait presque une journée qu'il n'avait pas été nourrit et sa façon de boire en témoignait, ses lèvres étaient fermement accrochées et il buvait rapidement comme s'il craignait qu'on lui retire son repas.

Alors qu'elle nourrissait cet enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle se mit à observer son environnement. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait dans les appartements de Brendol Hux bien qu'elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds avant aujourd'hui. Par déduction elle pensait que cet enfant n'était autre que l'héritier de Hux.

A cet instant elle se sentit sale, se trouver dans cet endroit lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Le parfum du directeur imprégnait cette pièce et l'entourait de part et d'autre. Elle fermait un instant les yeux pour calmer ses tremblements, ne plus penser à ce jour où, sans le vouloir, elle était devenue une femme. En effet son jeune âge et sa grande beauté naturelle avait fait tourner la tête de bien des officiers mais Brendol avait été le plus entreprenant; et il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait en déflorant la jeune fille de la pire des manières. Coincée et forcée de coopérer elle n'avait rien pu faire, et puis après tout qui ce serait soucier des appels à l'aide d'une esclave ?

Malheureusement, le résultat de ce viol fut l'apparition d'une toute nouvelle vie au creux de son ventre. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas le sort venait de s'acharner sur elle une fois de plus, son enfant n'était plus de ce monde. Certes il aurait été le fruit d'une relation non consentie mais en son fort intérieur Jaessa était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu aimer et élever ce bébé. A présent la question ne se posait plus. Elle baissait les yeux vers cet enfant innocent qui continuait de boire, à un rythme plus lent, et lui effleurait doucement la joue du bout de ses doigts.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de boire elle le plaquait contre sa poitrine pour lui faire régurgiter un peu de lait. Elle avait reçu des conseils de la part de ses collègues de travail, et elle essayait alors de les appliquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussit quand elle sentit un peu de lait chaud sur son épaule. Elle déposait ensuite un doux baiser sur le front de l'enfant avant de le reposer dans son lit. Elle restait debout auprès de lui, elle n'avait pas le cœur de laisser un être innocent et vulnérable seul. Brendol n'avait pas eu autant d'état d'âme, c'était dans sa nature... Mais elle ne laisserait pas ce bébé livré à lui-même. Le comportement de son père la révoltait et elle comptait bien l'attendre pour lui dire sa façon de penser, se confronter à son tortionnaire.

Elle ignorait pourquoi mais ce bébé l'attendrissait et elle voulait à tout prix le protéger, qu'importe les conséquences. Elle savait que le propriétaire serait furieux en la découvrant dans ses appartements mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait toujours été courageuse, et aujourd'hui elle affronterait Brendol Hux.


	5. Chapitre 4

De longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que la jeune fille avait fait cette rencontre inattendue; ce petit enfant qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras était à présent bien calme et s'endormait de temps en temps, bercé par la chaleur et la douceur de Jaessa ainsi que par sa voix qui s'adressait parfois à lui tranquillement. Elle s'essayait même au chant lorsque le nourrisson recommençait à s'agiter, sa douce voix murmurait des berceuses que sa mère lui avait jadis chanté. Quel genre d'horrible individu pourrait laisser un être aussi fragile sans la moindre surveillance ? Elle n'était pas sans ignorer que Hux était un monstre sans cœur mais abandonner un enfant à son sort toute une journée était au delà de la monstruosité... C'était un acte inhumain et cruel, sa haine envers Hux, déjà bien ancrée, venait de franchir un autre stade; jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre ou même pardonner.

À la tombée de la nuit le directeur de l'académie retournait dans ses appartements et sa surprise fut de taille lorsqu'il aperçu son bâtard de fils dans les bras d'une jeune esclave. La porte se renfermait en produisant un son presque inaudible tandis que ce dernier avançait vers Jaessa. La jeune fille avait prit soin de déposer Armitage dans son berceau, prête à confronter cet être abject.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir un visage familier, surtout pas dans mes quartiers.

\- Je ne serais pas venue si je n'avais pas été alertée par les pleurs de ce pauvre enfant.

\- Et si vous vous mêliez de vos affaires, esclave ?

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, il n'avait pas haussé la voix, il était resté parfaitement calme et pourtant la gifle était partie toute seule et avec une violence telle que la jeune adolescente avait titubé, s'était rattrapé contre le matelas pour ne pas tomber à terre. Pendant qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits Brendol s'avançait, menaçant, la dominant de sa hauteur alors que son visage trahissait sa colère de trouver cette jeune fille dans ses appartements. Elle avait eu l'audace de poser ses mains d'esclave sur son héritier. Il froissait le col de son vêtement entre ses doigts pour la forcer à se relever, serrant si fort sa poigne que Jaessa sentit le tissu lui meurtrir la peau fine de son cou.

\- Je devrais vous abattre sur le champ... Chuchotait-il d'une voix doucereuse et menaçante à la fois.

Se trouver de nouveau face à l'officier qui avait abusé d'elle quelques mois plus tôt, était une souffrance aussi bien psychologique que physique, elle tremblait devant lui. Ses jambes ne la supporteraient plus si jamais Brendol décidait de relâcher son emprise. Il observait la jeune fille d'un regard méprisant, elle baissait les yeux alors qu'une larme s'échappait de son œil gauche. Elle voulait qu'il la relâche, qu'il cesse de la regarder. Dans un élan de courage elle parvint à murmurer d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pourquoi ce bébé était-il sans surveillance ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper de ça, répliqua-il en désignant le berceau d'un vague signe de tête alors qu'il relâchait Jaessa en la poussant pour qu'elle tombe assise au bord du lit.

-Laissez-moi prendre soin de lui dans ce cas...Je vous en supplie, Répondit-elle après avoir lâché un hoquet de surprise.

Brendol Hux fût d'abord étonné par cette demande et n'y répondit pas. Il s'approchait doucement du berceau dans lequel son fils reposait pour lui jeter un regard teinté d'indifférence et d'une certaine répulsion... Comment un être aussi chétif pourrait devenir son digne successeur ? Était-ce tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à l'Empire ?

\- Fort bien, mais je reste le seul chargé de son éducation. Vous ne serez là que pour le surveiller et tout ce qu'implique de s'occuper d'un enfant. Ni plus ni moins.

La jeune fille peinait à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et pourtant c'était bien la vérité. Il avait donné son accord, le bébé serait ainsi sauvé. Malgré toute la révulsion qu'elle avait à son égard elle pencha doucement la tête en avant en signe de respect et de soumission avant de déclarer.

\- Merci infiniment, Monsieur...

Elle n'appréciait pas de rester dans cet endroit, elle y avait déjà été retenue contre son gré pendant plusieurs heures alors plus vite elle quitterait les lieux mieux elle se sentirait. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser ce bébé ici, qui sait ce que son père était capable de faire si jamais le petit se réveillait cette nuit en pleurant.

\- Je ne veux pas être dérangé ce soir, j'ai encore du travail. Prenez-le avec vous et installez-vous dans les appartements à côté des miens. Considérez vous chanceuse, vous n'auriez jamais eu accès à ce luxe sans moi. Maintenant filez d'ici en vitesse.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise deux fois de partir. Elle fit rouler alors le berceau avec le petit endormi à l'intérieur jusqu'aux appartements indiqués par Brendol, tout en tâchant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle n'aimait pas sentir les regards se retourner sur son passage, le poids des pensées vicieuses de ces officiers impériaux semblaient alourdir ses frêles épaules. Jaessa était ce genre de jeune fille à la beauté naturelle, ses grands yeux noisette semblaient pétiller à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard quelque part, ses pommettes étaient joufflues en raison de son jeune âge et étaient souvent couvertes de rouge, sa peau était très réactive au temps et aux émotions. Ses lèvres n'étaient ni pulpeuses ni trop fines mais un parfait compromis entre les deux et son teint était aussi pâle que la neige d'Arkanis.

Heureusement pour elle la nuit était déjà bien avancée et elle pu parcourir les quelques mètres sans encombres, sans croiser le moindre officier. Après avoir ouvert la porte elle se dirigeait, toujours en poussant le berceau, a l'intérieur des appartements pour prendre tranquillement ses marques et installer l'enfant près du lit dans lequel elle dormirait. Elle posait ensuite son derrière au bord du matelas en poussant un soupir de soulagement, avec un peu de chance elle serait tranquille ici.

D'un geste tendre elle avançait sa main pour aller effleurer la joue de l'enfant du bout de ses doigts fins, elle le trouvait adorable. Il avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'il était assoupi, inconscient de la réalité du monde des adultes, ignorant que son père n'en avait rien à faire de lui... Cette pensée déchirait le cœur de Jaessa qui ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme de tristesse. Aucun enfant ne méritait d'être à ce point mésestimé par son père mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle estimait avoir prit un risque énorme en demandant à Hux de prendre en charge la surveillance de son fils et jamais elle n'oserait lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Elle poussait un profond soupir désespéré puis se rendit compte d'une chose : elle ignorait totalement le prénom de ce bébé dont elle était censée s'occuper. Elle se sentit soudainement abattue et complétement idiote, cependant elle savait que si elle dérangeait Hux maintenant elle risquait de s'attirer les foudres de l'officier. Elle décidait alors de lui trouver un prénom en attendant de connaître sa véritable identité. Elle l'observait longuement d'un regard tendre en caressant sa petite joue ronde en murmurant d'une voix caressante et tendre.

\- Je pense qu'Altan pourrait convenir en attendant, j'espère que ça te plaît petit gars ?

Pour toute réponse elle ne perçue que le bruit lent et apaisé de sa respiration, le bébé était plongé dans un sommeil profond et il était temps pour Jaessa qu'elle se couche aussi. La journée avait été une véritable épreuve.


	6. Chapitre 5

Il y avait maintenant deux ans que le jeune Armitage était venu au monde, deux années pendant lesquelles Jaessa avait veiller sur son petit protégé jour et nuit. Son père venait occasionnellement lui rendre visite afin de s'assurer que sa mère de substitution lui fournissait les soins nécessaires à son bon développement. Hormis ces quelques visites il était relativement absent de la vie de son enfant. Alors que Jaessa s'émerveillait d'entendre le petit prononcer son premier mot ce dernier n'arborait aucune réaction, se contentait d'observer son fils avec un regard dédaigneux et agacé avant de repartir comme il était venu.

Le jeune Hux avait récemment apprit à se tenir debout sans tituber et à présent il essayait de courir, le plus souvent après son père lorsqu'il partait sans dire un mot. Il s'agissait encore d'un de ces jours où Brendol venait constater le développement de son fils, l'observait longuement sans rien dire tandis que le petit garçon lui souriait et s'approchait de lui pour obtenir son attention en baragouinant quelques mots. Pour toute réponse son père releva les yeux vers sa nourrice et déclarait d'une voix froide.

\- Il est en âge de commencer à apprendre à compter non ? Faites ce qu'il faut, si toutefois vous en êtes capable.

\- Je sais parfaitement lire, écrire et compter, Monsieur.

\- Étonnant pour une esclave.

Même si elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques désobligeantes cela la faisait toujours autant bouillir de colère. Cet homme était un être abject, comme beaucoup d'officiers. Elle se contentait alors de répondre calmement.

\- J'ai appris par moi-même, j'ai travaillé avec acharnement pour y parvenir.

Il haussait les épaules avant de reposer son regard sur son fils qui venait d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour communiquer avec son père absentéiste. Lorsque Jaessa comprit ce que le bambin avait dit elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, pétrifiée de terreur en attendant la réaction de Brendol.

\- T'es méchant toi !

\- Je te demande pardon jeune homme ?

\- Non !

\- Comment ose-tu répondre à ton père de cette façon !?

Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance Brendol Hux s'agenouillait devant son garçon, le cœur de la jeune fille tambourinait dans sa poitrine elle savait de quoi ce monstre était capable mais elle n'osait pas imaginer qu'il puisse faire du mal à cet être si petit. Et pourtant, le père attrapait son enfant par le bras pour le soulever afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir et claqua plusieurs fois sa paume épaisse contre le derrière de l'enfant; la violence de ce geste détruisait Jaessa de l'intérieur...elle était tétanisée d'être témoin de cette maltraitance mais n'osait bouger. Le petit hurlait de douleur et se mit à pleurer dès la première fessée; Hux ne stoppait pas et frappait de plus en plus fort, agacé par les cris de son bâtard de fils. Au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité cela en était trop pour l'adolescente qui se décidait finalement à agir. Elle se redressait, marchait jusqu'à la position de Brendol avant de lui hurler dessus.

\- Ça suffit vous lui faites atrocement mal ! Il est trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il dit !

\- Je punirais mon fils autant de fois qu'il le faudra et vous n'avez aucun droit pour remettre en question mes agissements sale vermine !

L'intervention de Jaessa eut au moins pour effet de diriger la colère de Brendol ailleurs que sur le pauvre bambin. Elle se retrouvait face à cet homme qu'elle abhorrait, face à sa haine et sa fureur. Les années passées l'avaient quelque peu endurcie, elle pouvait maintenant planter son regard dans celui de Hux sans trembler ou presque. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer que sa révolte ne resterait pas impunie, mais pour protéger son Armi elle était prête à tout risquer. Alors que le père s'avançait le petit garçon courrait maladroitement en direction de sa mère adoptive pour aller se réfugier dans ses jambes, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues rougies. Il cogna son front contre le genoux de Jaessa en reniflant, il continuait de sangloter en cachant son visage contre Jaessa. Hux était maintenant à quelque centimètres d'eux, du bout de sa botte il écartait Armitage et empoignait la jeune fille à la gorge, son visage à présent très proche alors qu'il déclarait, les dents serrés, les veines palpitantes sur ses tempes.

\- Dressez-vous encore une fois contre moi et ce sera la dernière action que vous ferez de votre misérable vie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Jaessa hoquetait en cherchant son souffle, l'étau autour de sa trachée se resserrait de plus en plus, elle lutait pour accueillir à nouveau une bouffée d'oxygène alors que son agresseur la fixait droit dans les yeux, les yeux assombrit par sa rage. Ce n'était que lorsque les yeux de la pauvre fille commençaient à se révulser qu'il relâchait enfin sa prise; laissant sa victime s'écraser à genoux sur le sol en toussant et en massant sa gorge douloureuse dont la peau avait rougie en raison de la violence du geste. Quant au petit garçon il avait assisté, impuissant et larmoyant, à la scène d'une brutalité inouïe.

\- Je vous avais prévenu. L'éducation de cet enfant m'incombe, vous en revanche n'êtes là que pour lui fournir ce dont il a besoin pour grandir, alors restez à votre place sinon la prochaine fois vous ne vous relèverez pas; menaçait Brendol en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune fille.

Elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le sol pendant que le jeune enfant s'était approché d'elle en marmonnant quelques mots alors que Brendol se retirait de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

\- Maman ? Il t'a fait bobo le méchant ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas Armi...tout va bien maintenant, il n'est plus là pour te faire du mal. Viens dans mes bras mon chéri.

Toujours à genoux sur le sol Jaessa attrapait doucement le garçon sous les aisselles afin de le poser sur ses cuisses et le câliner tendrement pendant de longues minutes. La présence de son fils adoptif près d'elle la réconfortait et lui apportait une sérénité à laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu droit auparavant. Elle poussait un long soupir de soulagement tandis que sa main passait doucement dans le dos du jeune enfant qui chouinait contre sa poitrine.

\- Je vais bien c'est promis, et toi tu as mal ?

Il hochait doucement la tête en guise d'affirmation sous le regard embué de larmes de Jaessa, elle le prit dans ses bras, se redressait pour le conduire à la salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'occupait de constater les dégâts physiques occasionnés par son père. La surface touchée était rougie et brûlante, elle attrapait donc un gant de toilette qu'elle passait sous l'eau froide puis le passait sur la peau meurtrie pendant plusieurs minutes pour calmer l'inflammation; après quoi elle s'empressait de badigeonner de crème réparatrice toute la zone avec le plus grand soin, tendrement elle massait l'endroit et lorsque le tout fût sec elle reprit l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre et posait doucement Armitage dans le grand lit, ce petit avait besoin d'oublier tout ça, il fallait qu'elle lui change les idées.

Une fois assurée qu'il était bien installé elle attrapait un livre dans la bibliothèque et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui lire une histoire. L'histoire du l'avènement de l'Empire, un roman de propagande destiné aux jeunes enfants. Jaessa soupira de tristesse en lisant les premiers mots mais elle n'avait pas le choix...tous les livres de cet endroit se ressemblaient et elle ne connaissait pas d'histoires joyeuses. Elle se forçait donc à lire, pendant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le petit finisse enfin par s'endormir contre le bras de sa mère adoptive.


End file.
